


Hooked Up

by NovemberDecember



Series: Adventures with November [1]
Category: Call of Duty, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 - Fandom
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Archer Reference, Daddy Fetish, Daddy Kink, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Sex, Sex in a Car, Straight Sex, THERE IS NO GAY, Vaginal Sex, Yuri is kinda a pussy idk why, beta, clitoral stimulation, overuse of words, pleasure - Freeform, whore, why is this taking so fucking long to upload fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 08:38:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12077511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovemberDecember/pseuds/NovemberDecember
Summary: You, the reader, the person the entire universe revolves around, has just been dumped by your boyfriend. You know what that means? It mean I forcefully drag you to a bar to get dicked down. Of course, your daddy fetish gets in the way and you want to fuck John Price, you disgusting little thing, you.





	Hooked Up

 “Hey, (your/name). (y/n)!”

You looked up from your lukewarm Bloody Mary at your friend Nova. You both looked at each other in confusion. “Are you okay?” She asked, waving her hand in front of your face. “Oh! Yeah, sorry.” You said, pushing some of your (hair/colour) hair behind your ear and out of your face.

“I’m just kind of drunk, I guess.” You mumbled, taking a sip of the spicy cocktail. “Oh, no, no, that’s good!” Nova stood up, flopping down beside you on the left. “Hey, wait, before I tell you,” Nova stopped to steady herself, wetting her throat. She was too drunk and sat down WAY too quickly. She reached over to your half empty Bloody Mary and shoved it in your face. “Take a fuckin’ sip, babe.”

God, your ex-boyfriend was an _asshole._ You wouldn’t even be sitting in this stupid bar trying to get some stupid dick if he hadn’t broken up with you. And you certainly wouldn’t have went bawling to Nova if you knew she was going to drag you to every hook-up bar in (your/state). In fact, the first time she suggested you go out you blatantly rejected, but she pushed anyways. So you ended up getting in a cute but small (favourite/colour) dress and climbed into her car.

That’s how you ended up here; slightly drunk and Nova forcing your head towards every man who entered the bar.

You grabbed the glass from her and chugged the rest down. “Gee, calm yourself and look over… There!” Nova said, pushing your face in the direction of three men across the bar. “Look at those guys, they’re fucking _hot._ ” She giggled, leaning and grabbing onto you. “Wait, _wait,_ don’t look, they’ll notice us.” Nova pushed your face towards her. You giggled and amiably pushed her away. “Isn’t the whole point of being here to make sure they check me out?” You looked back again.

The first one that caught your eye was a bald man who awkwardly smiled and was looking around nervously. He would shake his head every now and then in agreement, but didn’t really speak. He was cute, but you at least wanted a little alpha. The next one was a dark man with a Mohawk and scars on his face. Tan, tall, and handsome. Usually any girl’s dream, but not yours. You basically wet yourself when you saw the next one. He looked a lot like your father, but you weren’t complaining. He was pale, slightly balding and a face full of hair; the man had to at least be in his late forties.

 “The one with the Mohawk, right? _Right?_ I think I just came myself.” Nova mumbled, playfully punching you in the shoulder. “Oh, uh, yeah, totally. Sploosh. You can have him, though.” You shrugged, fiddling with one of the many empty alcohol glasses on the table. You were happy you had decided to come with Nova to the bar, now you were going to get some cock.

“What? No! It’s your evening, (y/n). You can have Mohawk-y if you really want him.” She frowned, taking a sip of her beer. “He looks buff. He could service you _good._ ” Nova giggled, leaning forward.

You contemplated for a moment. Nova didn’t have to know about the older guy. In fact, knowing Nova, she’d probably end up going home with the guy with the Mohawk anyways, leaving dad all for yourself.

You decided that was a good plan. Nova was impulsive.

You squeezed your lips tightly together. “I’m going to go talk to them.” You said, nervously exhaling. You stood up slowly to not drag to much attention to yourself before readjusting your dress to show as little skin as possible. _Older men don’t usually like a whore._ You closed your eyes a moment to gather your drunken self. _Jesus, I’m going to hook-up with someone old enough to be my father in a bar, I am a whore._ You opened your eyes and put on your best smile and walked over.

“He’s a fucking idiot. Fucking Makarov.” The older man snarled before taking a large gulp of some sort of light brownish alcohol. Whoops, you had definitely interrupted a private conversation. But on a better note- _Wow, that accent_. Definitely not American. _Don’t even get me started on the fact he cusses like a sailor._ You felt your womanhood vibrate with pleasure.

The men stopped their conversation when they noticed you standing there. Still keeping your confidence, you smiled at the older man. You leaned forward, your arms tighten together to show off some of your cleavage. No words came to your head, and if you stood there any longer without saying anything, it would be creepy.

“Hi.”

 “Good afternoon.” The older one said, looking up at you, a bit confused. “Mind if I join you?” You asked in a slightly seductive yet happy tone of voice. The older man smiled once he realized what you were trying to do. He nodded towards the seat you stood on the right of. “Take a seat, love.”

You sat down in the brown chair. “Thanks!” You tilted your head, flushing some of your hair in front of your face before you pushed it back. After a moment, a small voice croaked.

 “I’m Yuri.” A Russian voice said. The bald man, Yuri, held out his hand. Even though it was a bit odd, you smiled. He was cute in a friendly way, you supposed. Very polite. “I’m (y/n).” You shook his hand. His hand shook slightly. _Aw, he’s shy. I hope I don’t make him too uncomfortable._ You smiled as gently as you could before pulling your hand back. A gruff voice rang throughout the air and you looked towards the older man. “I’m John Price. _Pleasure_ to meet you, love.” He help his hand out, and you reached out to shake his. You were shocked when he pulled your hand towards his face and gently kissed it.

You gazed into his eyes. “Oh no, the pleasure is all mine.” You said irresistibly. The vibe had turned sort of awkward, but luckily Mohawk broke it. “Name’s-“ he began to say before interrupted by John. “That’s Soap.” He said, taking a swig of alcohol.

 “ _Soap_? What the hell kind of name is _Soap_?” You asked, turning to the man in question and scrunching your eyebrows in confusion. He burst out laughing, standing up and heading towards the restroom. “Oh, uh,-“ You began, extremely confused at this point. Maybe the drinks were starting to get to you. You turned to John, whose face was painted with a huge smile. “That’s the first thing I said to him when we first met.” He chuckled. “I didn’t think it would give him PTSD.”

You turned back over to look at Nova, who looked at you more confusingly than you had. You smiled and waved your hand, a gesture to show her it had been no big deal. You turned back over to the two men. “I’m going to go check on him. He’s had a bit too much to drink, Price.” Yuri said, standing up. “Whatever you say, Yuri.” John chuckled, drinking more alcohol.

You watched in detail as he drank, some of the alcohol getting stuck in his beard. It resembled droplets of water in a spider web. _Back to my whorish thoughts. I wonder if his beard would tickle if he ate me out._ You unconsciously giggled. John set down his mug. “You okay?” He asked, staring at you a bit oddly. He probably thought you were blasted drunk. “Oh yeah! Sorry…” You laughed, swatting your hand dismissively. “How about you buy me a drink?” You asked, winking.

John leaned forward. “And why on Earth would I do that, love?” He asked, his eyes piercing through you. His voice poured out gently; you could feel it in the core of your flower. “Because you’re flirting with me, aren’t you?” You asked, staring back with as much strength as he had. He chuckled. “You’re young enough to be my daughter.” John backed off, still watching your movement. “So? I’m still an adult.” You leaned forward, and John raised his head in thought.

“Do I have to buy you a drink though? _Can’t we just go to my car and fuck_?”

You almost died on the spot. Did he really just ask that without hesitation? Older men are so bold. Of course you wanted to fuck. You just didn’t want him to think you were a whore. That’s the only reason you really went over at all. “I’m not a whore.” You mumbled slightly. John looked away awkwardly. “Yes, you’re right I suppose. Excuse me, love.” You smirked. “I never said no, though.”

✲✲✲✲

Your back was pushed against the old red car, but you were hardly complaining. John kissed your neck almost violently, licking and sucking, sure enough to leave hickeys and regret the next day. You let out soft moans, his beard scratching just as predicted. You gripped tightly to John’s upper arms as he reached down under your dress and began playing with your clit.

“Do you like that?” He asked, whispering gruffly into your ear. He calloused fingers rubbed circularly on your clit, each movement sending pleasure up and down your spine. “God, yes _John_.” You moaned, wrapping your arms around him. “John?” You asked, pulling back and looking into his eyes. “Yeah, love?” He asked, a small smile on his face.

“Give me your cock, _please.”_ You whimpered pathetically, reaching your hand down to squeeze softly the bulge in his pants. You twitched as John rubbed faster. “Do you really want me that badly? You said you’re not a whore but you’re wet like one.”

“Then _fuck me_.” You said, breathless.

“ _God_ , yes. I can’t wait to fuck your cunt.” He whispered, pulling out his car keys and unlocking the car. He opened the back door for you, carefully shoving you in the back seat of the car. You laid on your back in the car, spreading your legs and licking your lips. “ _Come fuck me, daddy_.” You murmured, exposing your breasts.

He chuckled before falling on you and pinning you down. “Ah, so that’s why you want to fuck me. Daddy issues, love?” John chuckled, shooting another kiss at your neck. He smiled at the kiss. “That’s not any of your business. Just fuck me already, John.” You groaned.

After a few moments of difficult dress-removing, you were completely naked. You moved your legs around John’s waist, pulling him close to you. Even though his cock was still bound in his pants, you could feel his erection rubbing against your cunt. You watched desperately as he slowly unbuttoned his pants, his other hand casually fingering your wet entrance, pushing it wide and rubbing your hole with the natural lubricant.

You widened your eyes as his cock sprang out. It wasn’t very big, probably around five inches, but it had a hearty girth good enough to stretch you crazy. You licked your lips at the visible body hair. _Nice and hairy, just like a man. Alpha._

You felt a small slap at your thigh, once again gaining your attention. “I’m a naughty girl, John. _I stare too much_.” You moaned, biting your lip. “Yes you are. Didn’t anybody ever tell you staring is rude, love?” He chuckled, slapping your thigh even harder. _That’s sure to leave a little red mark._

You decided silence was the best option. John apparently didn’t expect a result, following by stroking his cock for a minute or two before rubbing it around your genitalia. His length rubbed against your vagina and clitoris, and you moaned. You were getting sick of him teasing you, you were wet enough. “God, fucking put it in, _please_.” You snarled. You jumped when you felt John pinch your nipple. “Naughty girl. Don’t cuss. If you want my cock so bad, _beg for it_.” John said.

“ _Please. Please fuck me, daddy. I want your cock so bad_.” You groaned as he hit your clit again. “Fine…” He mumbled, shoving his head in antagonizing slow. You grinned anyways. As he pushed in, you felt the remaining bits of you hymen push in alongside his cock. _He was really wide._

You felt your pussy form around his cock, accustoming to the size. It’s been a while since anything has been up there, _and_ _it felt amazing_. He thrust softly the first time, letting you get used to the size. You moaned as the tip of his cock hit your g-spot. He thrust again right into it. “You know what you’re doing…” You smiled tiredly. “Keep that up and I’ll probably cum within minutes.” You tightened yourself around him.

In response he let out a small groan, follow by a chuckle and a small thrust. “Do _that_ again and I’ll cum within minutes.”

✲✲✲✲

Small grunts had become the white noise of the car. Every now and then you whimpered his name pathetically as he pounded into your core, ruining your insides with his cock. With every thrust your breasts jiggled slightly, and John would grope it for a moment before grabbing onto your shoulder and jack hammering you for a minute.

The smell of sex filled the air, and you were pretty sure someone who walked by might’ve thought you were smoking weed, since the windows were fogged up.

You felt a pressure in the back of your cervix. _Oh fuck, you were about to cum._

“ _John, John, I’m cumming, fuck!”_ You whispered, your body heating up. “ _Yeah, me too, love_.” He chuckled. He grabbed onto your shoulder with one of his hands and pounded harder into your g-spot, making sure to avoid your cervix. His other hand reached down to rub your swollen clit.

You felt the rush of lust overcome your body as you came, screaming his name.

✲✲✲✲

“Wow. I got _way_ too drunk last night. I think I ended up fucking Yuri and Soap but I don’t really remember.” Nova said over the speaker of your old IPhone. “Mhm.” You said inattentively typing away at your laptop. “How do you not remember?” You chuckled. “Well gee, let’s see, I was drunk out of my shit, (y/n).” Nova laughed over the phone. “I bet it was super gay though. I think Yuri is gay for Soap. But whatever. How was your night with the corpse?”

“ _Nova, holy fuck. It was amazing. I don’t think I’ve ever been so turned on in my entire life_.”


End file.
